


Art Imitating Life

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a request over on tumblr for some Ryan/reader with lacings of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Imitating Life

You've been in a steady relationship with Ryan for several months now. You absolutely adore him, and you know he feels the same way. Still, you always manage to feel a little awkward in the bedroom, because all you can think about is all the smutty fanfiction that you read about him before you started working at Rooster Teeth, and how despite what the fans seem to think, there's no way he would actually _be_ particularly kinky, surely. Not that you think that you'll ever be able to work yourself up to actually asking him if he does want to get into that sort of stuff.

 

Ever the gentleman, Ryan can sense something's bothering you and expresses his concern. You brush it off with a laugh, still a little bit shy - and let's admit it, a little bit embarrassed - about the whole situation. He does that thing with his eyebrows that makes your stomach do flips, but doesn't say anything more as he gives you a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and leaves the room. You can tell he's going to bring it up again at some point, but for now you're able to ignore it.

 

One evening, you go to grab him from his desk, but he tells you he's working late, that you should take the car and that he'll hitch a ride home with someone else. You offer to stay and keep him company, but he insists that you'll just be bored, and that you should go home and eat an actual dinner. You realise that he's too tactful to say that you'll probably end up distracting him from his work, so you smile, give him a quick peck on the cheek and head home.

 

The things that you want to do with Ryan but you feel too nervous to ask of him weigh heavily on your mind as you prepare yourself a small portion of spaghetti bolognese. You eat moodily, not really tasting the food as you watch TV. You finish off the bowl quickly and stare the TV screen. It takes you twenty minutes to realise that you don't even know the name of the show you're watching, and that the dramatic scene is having no impact on you because you have no clue who these characters are. With a sigh, you hit the power button on the remote and grab your phone as you retreat to your bedroom, shedding your clothes in a trail leading to the bed. You lay yourself back on your pillow, your nipples starting to harden already in the cool air.

 

You feel a little guilty as you pull up the fanfiction search. It's been a while since you've done this - pretty much as soon as you accepted the job at Roosterteeth, you'd realised how awkward things would get if you continued to read sexual scenarios about people who would soon be your co-workers. You still remember a few of your favourite authors on the site and quickly scour down the list of new Ryan/reader insert fics before you find something that fits what you're looking for. It isn't long before your hand is trailing down your chest, absently tweaking your nipples before moving across your stomach and between your legs. You're almost surprised by how wet you are, but your arousal quickly overtakes all other emotions, your eyes devouring the words on the screen as you swirl your fingers rhythmically. Building up a good pace, you cast the phone to the other end of the bed and close your eyes, picturing all the ways you wish that Ryan would touch you.

 

His hands running lovingly up your sides, your arms, tying your hands to the headboard and slipping a blindfold over your eyes. His mouth, pressing fleeting, teasing kisses to your body, your sense of touch heightened with your covered eyes. His voice, whispering to you all the ways he's going to make you fall apart, continuing to taunt you with sensual caresses that are only just not enough to send you over the edge. His sinful grin against your ear as he keeps you hovering at the precipice of orgasm until your pleading dissolves into helpless moaning, too overcome with lust and pleasure to continue forming words.

 

And only then would he relent, fucking you so hard that you can't even think anymore, so hard that you almost forget to breathe, waves of pleasure cascading through your body.

 

A small moan escapes your lips and you're so caught up in sensation that you don't hear Ryan open the front door. Or set down his things on the kitchen counter. Or even walk though the open door to the bedroom.

 

In fact, you don't even hear him at all until he says, voice low, "Not the welcome home I was expecting, but I'm definitely not complaining."

 

Your eyes fly open in shock, your fingers stilling. Ryan cocks an eyebrow at you from the end of the bed, your phone in his hand. You're about to leap across the bed and knock the phone from his hand, or at the very least  beg him not to read the page open in the browser, but his eyes have already flicked down to the screen and you know it's too late. Ashamed, you turn your head to the side and pull a pillow forward to cover yourself up, letting your hair fall over your eyes.

 

You hear a rustle of fabric and you look up. Ryan smirks at you, shirt already on its way to the floor and one hand at his belt buckle, the other still holding your phone. Your heart soars and begins racing as he drops his pants and hops onto the bed, advancing towards you on his hands and knees. You gasp a little as he suddenly grabs the pillow from you and throws it to the side. A devilish grin on his lips, he murmurs, "You know, if you really wanted this," he waggles your phone at you, the smutty story still on the screen, "so badly, you should have just asked."

 

A blush suffuses your cheeks and you're about to admit how you've been trying to figure out how to broach the subject for months. Then, he tosses the phone lightly over his shoulder and leans closer, his breath hot against the shell of your ear.

 

"We'll have what fun we can tonight, and tomorrow we'll go get some proper supplies. How does that sound?"

 

"R-really? You want to?" You stutter, still not quite adjusted to this turn of events.

 

He pulls back and nods, eyes burning with lust. "Oh yes. I figured you out weeks ago, and I've been waiting until you were ready. Guess I got a little impatient. Sorry."

 

"Apology accepted," you reply a little breathlessly. He towers over you, pressing his body against yours as he kisses you briefly. His teeth scrape against your bottom lip as he pulls away again, his hands drifting to the waistband of his underwear. He tugs them down and kicks them free, then kisses you again. His breath ghosts against your skin, and you can hear the wicked grin in his voice.

 

"Let's get down to it then, shall we?"


End file.
